Canterlot institute
by Zable-Z
Summary: un chico llamado Dante va a la ciudad, mas precisos al instituto canterlot, donde tendrá varias aventuras mientras practica sobre como usar su E.C.U o "extensión corporal ultra-evolucionada"


Días de escuela

El día era esplendido, para cualquier actividad, correr, jugar, ir a la playa o al bosque, lastima…

Lástima que era un día lunes, pero no cualquier lunes, era el primer día de clases, un montón de estudiantes se formaban para tomar el autobús, todos iban al mismo instituto: Equestria, el cual estaba a cargo de la mismísima "princesa" celestia, apodo el cual se ganó, por haber ganado las elecciones presidenciales cinco veces seguidas.

Cuando el autobús llego y los estudiantes subieron, algunos se extrañaron al ver que ya había alguien dentro en el fondo del autobús.

Mirando por la ventana, se encontraba un adolecente de ojos verdes y cabello de un color azul casi negro, traía el uniforme del instituto y unos audífonos negros, pero lo que en realidad los extraño, fue el parche negro y dorado que traía en su ojo izquierdo, aun así ,la impresión no duro mucho, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas que no son normales, eso es porque Equestria no era un instituto cualquiera, no como lo conocemos, Equestria es uno de los institutos donde te enseñan a controlar y usar tu "extensión corporal ultra-evolucionada" abreviado E.C.U, se trata de un órgano o característica determinada desde tu nacimiento, y esta te da una habilidad especial.

Se escuchaban diversas conversaciones y diferente bullicios, amigos y amigas que se reencontraban, personas hablando y/o presumiendo acerca de sus vacaciones, en fin, todos hablaban excepto el chico del fondo, el cual seguía mirando pr la ventana moviendo levemente la cabeza al ritmo de una de las canciones que escuchaba, nadie se molestó en hablarle o decirle algo.

-así se quedó todo hasta el final del camino-

el autobús paro frente a un gran complejo, lentamente los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar y sin parar de hablar y cuchichear, el último en bajar fue el chico del parche, miro el edificio y sonrió, avanzo junto con la masa de estudiantes que se dirigía hacia el instituto, pasaron por los corredores del establecimiento hasta llegar a un gimnasio que en la puerta de entrada decía, "estudiantes nuevos, favor de dirigirse hacia el escenario", el chico del parche junto con otros estudiantes fueron hacia el escenario que se encontraba a un extremo del gimnasio, que tenía un cartel que decía, "ceremonia de apertura",

Los nuevos se sentaron en las sillas del escenario y los demás en las sillas destinadas al público, ordenados por grado.

Luego de unos 30 minutos sonó la campana del instituto y comenzó la ceremonia, había un montón de padres con cámaras pendientes de sus hijos excitados y felices, en eso paso al escenario una mujer de tez blanca y cabello tricolor rosado-verde-celeste claro, la "princesa" celestia, los flashes de las cámaras aumentó considerablemente.

Bienvenido todos, a un nuevo año en el instituto, canterlot…-y así durante media hora, hasta que.

Ahora presentaremos a los nuevos alumnos-uno a uno fueron, presentándose diciendo su nombre, su grado, y obviamente su E.C.U, hasta que llegaron al chico de parche

Mi nombre es Dante, Dante Firestar, tengo 17 años, voy en mi segundo año de instituto, espero tener un buen año aquí, mi E.C.U es de clase Z, espero poder tener la mejor de las estancias-dijo y se bajó del escenario luego junto con sus compañeros, recibió un papel que tenía escritas donde serían sus clases.

-luego-

Haber- decía Dante mientras miraba el papel.

Ahora tengo clase de, ciencias E.C.U-dijo y entro a una sala llena de personas, el profesor no había llegado, y en cuanto entro, todos lo miraron entre curiosos y desinteresados, Dante paso con su habitual sonrisa hasta un puesto vacío-no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la profesora llego, sus ojos eran cafés y su pelo azul, era una mujer bastante atractiva, con un busto… bueno, grande

Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, por favor a sus lugares- todos se sentaron y se quedaron callados, pendientes de su bus… presencia.

Para los que no me conozcan, yo soy la profesora Eris, seré su profesora de, ciencias E.C.U, primero, ¿Qué es un E.C.U?, un E.C.U es una habilidad especial que poseen todos, hasta ahora se han encontrado solo cuatro tipos de E.C.U, los cuales son:

E.C.U modelo X, lo poseedores de este gen son comúnmente llamados "pegasos" su habilidad es simple, volar y desarrollar reflejos y velocidad del doble de un ser común.

E.C.U modelo Y, la gente que posee este gen se les conoce como "unicornios", poseen la habilidad de almacenar, ocupar y transformar energía a gusto por medio de concentración y un código hablado, los cuales son denominados "hechizos", también poseen mayor capacidad de aprendizaje e inteligencia que un ser normal.

E.C.U modelo Z, son denominados "nautilius", su habilidad es desarrollar una fuerza, resistencia muy superiores a las de un ser normal, también son muy instintivos y sus sentidos están muy bien desarrollados.

E.C.U modelo RZ, los poseedores de este gen definitivo poseen las características de todos los otros E.C.U, hay muy pocos casos de este gen, se dice que cuando un "pegaso" o un "unicornio" alcanzan un grado superior de poder, pueden "evolucionar" en este modelo, pero solo se ha sabido de un caso, son llamados "alicornio" pero comúnmente se les dice "semidioses".

¿Preguntas?-dijo la profesora, una chica de cabello verde levanto la mano.

¿Sí?-

El año anterior dijeron que esta no es la única forma de clasificar a un E.C.U-dijo ella

Cierto, esta no es la única manera, también se les clasifica por medio de su fuerza, y se dividen, de mayor a menor, en alfa, beta, gama y delta, delta es el nivel básico y alfa es el más fuerte, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-pregunto nuevamente la profesora, ahora levanto la mano un chico rubio.

¿Sí?-

Yo me preguntaba, cuando nos darían nuestras "_aether"_-esta vez todos se quedaron callados, expectantes a la respuesta de la profesora.

Buena pregunta, como sabrán algunos, a cada alumno de segundo año de instituto, se le entrega una "aether".

Una "aether" es un arma que está diseñada personalmente para una sola persona, se usan comúnmente en competiciones de lucha, o en duelos, para los que no lo sepan, las aether no se fabrican, se invocan a partir de un ritual, pero las aether no están hechas para todos, hay un cierto grado de fuerza física y mental que debes tener para dominarlas, por eso, para ganar el derecho de hacer el ritual, deben pasar un examen, los exámenes serán mañana, después de clases-se escucharon algunos murmullos de excitación entre los estudiantes

Bueno, ahora comencemos con la clase-dijo la profesora, y así la clase de Dante transcurrió…

-recreo-

¡Bien!, Hora de las preguntas vergonzosas-dijo un estudiante de cabello castaño apuntando a Dante.

O… OK-dijo Dante un poco incómodo con una gota en la cien.

¿De dónde vienes?-dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, que sonreía

Del sur, de shining ice, para ser precisos-dijo Dante

¿Por qué te cambiaste de instituto?-dijo otra chica, pero no se veía

Fue idea de mi abuelo-dijo Dante, entonces el chico de antes apoyo el pie en la mesa de Dante y volvió a apuntarlo.

Y ahora la pregunta que todos esperaban… ¿Por qué tienes un parche en el ojo?-dijo con una cara seria que daba risa.

¿Esto? Oh, es una marca de nacimiento, heterocroma, un ojo es distinto al otro.

Wooooooooooooo-exclamaron todos, Dante no pudo evitar sonreír forzadamente, se sentía un fenómeno.

¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-dijo el chico de las preguntas exageradas

Claro, me muero de hambre-ambos caminaron hasta la cafetería, donde compraron bollos dulces y cajas de leche.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Ken-

Un gusto-dijo Dante mientras se comía el bollo dulce

¿Tienes novia?- Dante se atraganto durante unos segundos y tosió.

Lo siento pero no soy esa clase de chico-dijo sonriendo

¡No me refería a eso idiota!-decía rodeado de un aura de fuego

Calma, calma era una broma-decía Dante mientras tenía una gota de sudor en la cien.

Me refería a que si no tienes, hay mucho para elegir-dijo Ken aun enojado

¿En serio?-se mostró curioso Dante

¿No lo sabes? En este instituto, tres cuartos son mujeres, este lugar… es… el paraíso-dijo iluminado por una luz mientras lloraba de manera graciosa.

Cool ¿eso quiere decir que tienes novia?- esto causo de inmediato que Ken se deprimiera y se fuera a un rincón, agachado y envuelto por un aura negra.

l-lo siento, pero es que te vi tan emocionado, por cierto, ¿Cuál es… em… no sé, la chica que más te gusta?-dijo intentando animar a Ken, lo cual funciono.

Te mostrare-dijo con un destello en sus ojos y tomo do los hombros a Dante acercándolo a las mesas del comedor.

Hay toda variedad de chicas en esta escuela, clase Z, clase Y, clase X, otakus, hipster, gamers -decía mientras apuntaba una a una las mesas

Pero las mejores, son chachacha chaaaaan… las "mane 6"-dijo apuntando a una mesa que atraía a muchas miradas.

Las "mane 6" son un grupo de chicas especialmente hermosas, inteligentes y fuertes, son admiradas por muchos y muchas, ellas son… twilight sparkle, presidenta del comité, modelo Y evolucionado a RZ, es el único caso conocido, es aprendiz de la princesa celestia, lo que la convierte en alguien perfecta, junto con su cabello liso y largo

Otra es rainbow dash, la cabello multicolor con cola de caballo, modelo X, tiene un cuerpo atlético y es la más rápida de la escuela además es presidenta del comité disciplinario es muy estricta y tiene un gran sentido de la lealtad.

La fiestera Pinkie pie, modelo Z, una persona fuera de este mundo, tiene la habilidad de aparecer donde sea, cuando sea, con lo que sea, es la organizadora de eventos, no sabemos cómo mantiene su pelo así.

La tímida pero sexy Fluttershy, es muy tímida y no habla más que con sus amigas y es encargada de la enfermería para verla estoy dispuesto a romperme la espalda, ella es modelo X, es tal vez la chica más adorable de todas y cuando se avergüenza, oculta su mirada en su largo pelo rosa.

la gloriosa, apolínea, brillante Rarity, es tan perfecta que resplandece, crea el uniforme escolar año a año, su pelo morado es cuidado meticulosamente por si misma

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Apple Jack, ella es un… ¿Dónde vas?-dijo a Dante el cual comenzó a correr hacia la mesa de las "mane 6", las miradas de las otras mesas y los demás se clavaban en el, en cuanto llego, fluttershy, enrojeció y se quedó callada, RD frunció el ceño mirándolo, AJ tenía la cara tapada con un sombrero

Hola a todas emmm ¿q…-

No, no saldré contigo-dijo rarity, maquillada a la perfección

¿En serio? Digo, N-no, no venía a preguntar eso, quería preguntar ¿Cuál de ustedes es?-instantáneamente RD, apunto a Dante con una katana de madera, que saco de algún lado.

¿Qué quieres con Apple Jack? ¿Eres otro pervertido?-dijo enfureciéndose a cada palabra con una vena latente en la cien.

N-no, vine a ver si es quien yo creo-todos cerca de la mesa comenzaban a reírse esperando que rainbow lo mandara a volar con su katana.

¿Y quién crees que so…? ¿Dante?-el asintió

Imposible dante no tenía un parche en el ojo-dijo y se ponía el gorro en la cara

Cuando tenga una granja cultivare manzanas doradas que vuelen-dijo Dante, las otras miraron con extrañeza a dante.

¡Dante!-dijo Apple Jack-saltando de su silla y dándole un abrazo a Dante, el cual le correspondió el abrazo, se podía escuchar el sonido de impresión de la gente que miraba, AJ se separó de Dante

A pasado tiempo-dijo ella

4 años, 2 meses y 5 días, es difícil no contar el tiempo para ver a mi mejor amiga-

Que extraño-dijo AJ

¿En serio es extraño?-dijo Dante

"Por supuesto que sí"-pensaron las mane 6

No, porque yo conté un día demás-dijo AJ, las chicas hicieron un palm face.

Entonces sonó la campana para volver a clases-

Bueno, nos hablamos después-dijo Dante

Ok-dijo AJ y ambos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Dante fue a buscar a Ken, el cual estaba blanco, al igual que sus ojos y una boca de 30 centímetros.

¿Hola? ¿Ken?, maldición-dijo y lo tomo como una estatua hasta su clase, y lo dejo en su puesto, luego se fue a sentar, todavía no llegaba el profesor de astronomía, entonces mientras estaba distraído, sintió un golpe en su mesa que lo devolvió a la realidad

¿Uh?, lo siento-dijo y miro a quien le dio el golpe en la mesa y vio a una chica de cabello celeste y ojos morados.

¿Tú eres nuevo verdad?-dijo la chica

Em sí, mi nombre es Dante.

Un gusto para ti-dijo ella

¿Y tú eres…?-dijo Dante esperando una respuesta

Yo soy la gran y poderosa trise

Continuara…

Bueno eso fue todo espero les haya gustado.


End file.
